Save Me
by YGP
Summary: Alexis is in serious trouble. Can Jaden help her out of it?
1. Alexis's Troubles and Jaden's Run In

_Hello! This is my first Yugi-oh GX story so I'm just trying my hand in it to see how it goes. This story isn't as long as I thought it would be but it still has some chapters to go. Still I hope you enjoy it or at least that's it's interesting. Thanks for reading._

_

* * *

_

A few years ago…

_Alexis stepped outside of the Duel Academy toward the cliff, looking at the ocean. The crispy sea breeze blew through her hair. She smiled as she looked over to see someone coming near her. She recognized the red Slifer jacket and the goofy look on his face as he smiled. "So? I guess you're on your way out too huh?" _

"_Yup! Get to graduate today. Just remember. Wherever you do go, don't always slack off." _

"_Awe Alexis. You do care. You know me. I'll find someway to get through." _

_She looked toward the ground, wondering if she should tell him something she held inside for a long time but then again did it matter? This would probably be the last time they see each other. _

"_Lex?" _

_She shook her head. "It's nothing." She turned toward the school and walked with him along side her. _

* * *

_Chapter 1: Alexis's Troubles and Jaden's Run In:_

A few years later…

Jaden was walking in the streets of Domino City with his hands behind his head. It had been a while since he left school and went out on his own. He decided that he would relax for today without any duels. He just looked around at all the billboards and buildings around. Not much had changed.

Suddenly, he felt himself behind pushed to the ground. "Ow!" He rubbed his head as he looked over and seen someone familiar beside him getting up. "Alexis?!" She looked back and seen men in black suits running toward him. She took his hand and pulled him up running. "Alexis?! What are you doing?! Why are we running?!"

"I have to find a way to leave those guys."

Jaden smiled. "Leave it to me. Will you catch me if I fall?"

"Huh?"

Jaden jumped up a little and stuck his foot out. A man with a briefcase tripped up and fell on the person in front causing more people to fall on the ground. The guys chasing Alexis fell in the pile of people. Jaden laughed a little and Alexis looked back at him smiling.

They ran back to her apartment and walked inside. Alexis locked the door behind her and Jaden looked around. It was a small basic one bedroom apartment with a bathroom, living room, and kitchen. Alexis sat in a chair as he sat on the couch.

Jaden placed his hands behind his head. "Not exact what I had in mind about what I wanted to do today. So? You wanna explain what was going on back there?"

She looked down. She didn't want to tell anyone about what was going on.

"Come on Lex. You can tell me."

She smiled a little. "It's been a long time since I heard that name." It was nice hearing it again especially from him. "But it's nothing. I don't need help. I can handle it."

"It didn't look that way to me."

Alexis poked her lip out, upset.

"Come on. You can tell me. I'll keep bugging you if you don't."

She knew he meant what he said. She sighed. "Fine. Jaden I'm in trouble."

Jaden looked surprised.

"Those guys were chasing after me because I owe them a lot of money."

"How come? Weren't you supposed to be at university in North America?"

Alexis fidgeted with her fingers a little as she bit her lip. "I was and some things fell through. I didn't a job in dueling like I wanted to. I fell on some hard times and had to borrow some money to pay off stuff for a little."

"How much do you owe?"

"You don't wanna know. I haven't had luck finding a job and I've been sort of underground dueling for money but the shock from the duel disk is giving my heart some problems so doctors have kind of advised me against it. Now I don't know what to do. I can't ask anyone else for help." She looked down.

"Then let me help." he said without hesitating.

She was surprised that he offered just like that. "Huh?"

"I can try and figure out a way to get the money you need."

"I couldn't ask that."

"Yeah but I'm not really doing anything now."

Alexis smirked as she crossed her arms. It didn't surprise her. "Just doing nothing as usually. Still I don't like you doing this."

"There's nothing to worry about. Besides, this will be easy."

Even though she didn't want to accept his offer, she needed help fast and now that Jaden was involved, he wasn't going to go away that easily. So she said the only thing she could say. "Thank you Jaden."

She seen him smiling the same goofy smile he did a few years ago. Something that she missed for a while now. Then, an idea came across her mind that made her blush. Jaden looked curious.

"I was thinking. Now that you're back in town, where are you staying?"

"I was going to go home to my parents and stay there for a little while I guess. They live kind of far away from here though."

"You could…stay here if you need to. It's the least I could do after offering to help me."

"Really? You're not afraid of staying here by yourself are you?" he closed his eyes, smirking.

"No! I just wanted to do something for you since you're back now and give you a place to stay since it is getting late."

"Right. I didn't think about it and it'll be a while before the next train leaves."

"It will give us a chance to catch up."

He moaned playfully and she smiled. For a few hours, they talked and she made whatever she had left in the fridge for dinner.

That night, Jaden started to get the couch set up. He felt a pillow hit the back of his head and a blanket go over his head. He took the blanket off and seen Alexis nearby with a white tank top and underwear on. He blushed a little as he stared. She looked surprised at him and then looked down at herself.

"Oh right. I forgot someone was staying here now. Good night." She walked to her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned on the door with her forehead pressed up against it. She closed her eyes and started to wonder if it was safe to leave him out there near the front door. If any of those guys from before were to bust, he would be in trouble. As far as she knew, they didn't know where she lived or at least she hoped they didn't but still there was that possibility. She climbed into bed and laid there awake, still worried about what could happen. For a while, she hadn't been able to sleep well because of her worrying. After a few minutes, she got up and unlocked the door to her room.

In the living room, Jaden woke up, feeling that someone was over him. He looked up to see Alexis looking over him. She jumped a little, nervous.

"Alexis?"

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Maybe. Something you want?"

"No. I was coming out here to check on you."

"If you're scared, it's okay."

She looked to the side. "Maybe I am a little. Anyway, is the couch okay for your back?"

"Yeah. A little." he replied. The couch wasn't as comfortable as it looked.

"Come with me." He sat up as she walked away. He followed behind her to her room. He looked around at the space she was sleeping in.

"Lex? Is this really a good idea?"

"Honestly. I would feel better if you weren't so close to the door."

"So you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"It doesn't matter. You could sleep in the bed. It's bigger enough for at least two people."

He held his head down so she could see his face turning red. She locked the door and laid down. He followed behind and laid on his back with his hands behind his head. He looked over and seen Alexis turned on her side. She was still awake, still worried.

He leaned over, looking. He could tell she was still awake.

"What?"

"I'll protect you you know."

"Right Jaden."

He sighed and he put his hand on her arm. He didn't know what would help her so the best he thought he could do was wrapping his arms around her. She looked surprised but yet she felt safe. She closed her eyes as she got ready to go to sleep. He started moving his arms until he was comfortable but his hand had accidentally touched her breast. She didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry. It was an accident."

"Right." she said sarcastically.

He relaxed as he closed his eyes, glad that she wasn't going to hit him.

First the time, she was able to sleep peacefully that night.

* * *

_Well that's my first chapter. There's still more to come if you like it._


	2. Shocking Duels

_Thanks to everyone for waiting for the next chapter and sending me good reviews. Really thank you. **Before you read, I want to mention one thing.** I've watched the show and I know there are more characters than just Alexis and Jaden and other stuff but for my story, it's a short, romantic story that I wanted it to be pretty much just Jaden and Alexis with a appearance from a few characters for a short time. Also, I'm happy for hearing from the Alexis x Jaden supporters. I'm really glad that you let me know just by saying that you really like these two together so hopefully the rest of the story will be good. Thanks again._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Shocking Duels:_

The night after Jaden had gotten back into Domino, he took the streets to duel for Alexis. Underground, people were dueling and giving their opponents money. Jaden had walked to a dark looking guy that was standing around, looking. Jaden figured since he was dueling, it could be a start. The dark man turned when he seen Jaden walking toward him. His cold eyes pierced at his. A smirk came across his face. "What is a kid like you doing down here? Shouldn't you be at home? It gets dangerous here at night."

Jaden just smirked and held out his duel disk ready to go. Nothing was going to scare him away.

"So it's a duel you want? How much you want to lose?"

Jaden pulled out a few hundreds that Alexis took out of her bank account. It was all or nothing. The game began between them. As the duel went on, the rumors were true. Anytime you lose life points, your body gets a shock. Jaden suffered a few shocks but he was able to double Alexis's money. Even though his heart was hurting a little, he decided to continue with a few duels. A few hours, he left, still feeling the shocks he took but with a lot of money for Alexis. He returned to her apartment without making sure he wasn't follow.

Inside her room, Alexis rose up on her elbow from her bed as she could the door unlock. Ever since Jaden had left, she couldn't sleep. She could help but be worried about him. For those few seconds, she kept wondering if it was the men after her had finally found her or Jaden that made it back alive.

Her mind was put at ease when she seen Jaden walking through the door smiling. She sighed in relief, thinking she could rest now. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He held the money he won in his hand. She was surprised that he got so much but still grateful. Alexis laid on her back as Jaden started to undress. "I don't know how to thank you for this. I'm really grateful."

Jaden smiled at her as he was trying to get his shoe off. He had almost fallen but he stopped himself and sat down on the edge of the bed. He climbed in bed beside her in his underwear.

"If there's anything you need. If there's anything you want. I'll try to do anything I can for you."

Her words froze him place before he could lie down. She leaned in and left a kiss on his cheek. It was something she felt she had to do to thank it. A blush appeared on Jaden's face but he was too late to turn his head so that Alexis wouldn't see it.

Together, they laid beside each other as they kept their eyes locked. He turned over on his stomach with his eyes closed. His arm crossed over her. She could feel him breathing on her neck. She didn't seem to mind. She was just glad that he was there okay. She looked over at he was sleeping beside.

Her mind started to wonder. Why decide to sleep close to her like that? Did he think she still needed comfort or was it because he wanted to? All she knew was she was starting to feel the same way she did a year ago when she was still with him. Before they had to separate from each other. She looked at his arm that was lying over him. She bent his arm so that it would hurt him later.

His hand rested at her side. He started moving his sleep. Unexpectedly, his hand at her side started to rub against her breast. His woke up wondering what his hand had touched. His eyes widened when he realized what he had done. "Sorry! It was another accident! I thought my hand was still on the bed-!"

"I guess it's okay to be a little curious. You're not as innocent as you seem Jaden." she smirked.

It was just a joke she made but she knew it was just him not knowing what he was doing. All he could do was look away from her since he didn't know what to say. The expression on his face didn't seem to think it was a joke.

Alexis sighed as she closed her eyes. "Calm down Jaden. I know it was. It doesn't bother me. I don't mind."

He was surprised by her answer but at least he didn't have to act so nervous around her. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded. He turned on his side. Her head rested her arm as they looked at each other. There was another silence between them. Since it seemed like they weren't going to say anything, Alexis decided to end it. "What's on your mind Jaden?"

"Huh?!" He jumped as he snapped out of thinking. "Um? Nothing really."

Her eyebrow arched as smiled. It was just a way to put Jaden on edge and maybe a way she could get an answer out of him.

Jaden was still a little nervous. "What?"

"Good night Jaden."

Jaden kept looking as if he wasn't listening. His eyes were locked with hers. A thought had crossed her mind. She had decided to move in, hoping that it wasn't weird and that he wouldn't run. Her face came close to hers. He could feel her breath on the top of his lip. They laid there for a few seconds. "Good night Alexis." he whispered.

After that, she had decided not to try and kiss him. Maybe it was better that way. Things would be weird if she had ruined their friendship.

For a few more nights, Jaden had continued to go out in to the underground and duel but the shocks were starting to get to his heart. Still, after the duels were over, he returned back to the apartment to a waiting Alexis. Every time he got back, she was still awake. A smile always came across her face with relief. The more nights that had passed by that they had talked, the closer they had seem to get.

The fifth night during a duel, he lost life points and fell on one knee. His heart started to feel as if it was going to explode. He wasn't sure if he continue with the duel but he couldn't lose. His opponent kept trying to tell him to quit but Jaden was busy trying to catch his breath. Inside, he could feel something coming.

Soon, he stood up as if he wasn't in any pain with his back turned to his opponent.

"Huh? Wait a minute. I thought you couldn't move a second ago."

"_Well. I guess it doesn't hurt anymore."_ Jaden turned around. His eyes were two different colors as he smiled evilly. Jaden continued on with the duel and won. As punishment to his opponent, his soul was sent to another world. The spirit controlling Jaden couldn't help but make him smile.

_

* * *

_

To be continued. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	3. It's My Fault

_Hey everyone. Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and I hope you like the story. Here is the next chapter of Save Me. Sorry if this chapter seems a little dark._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: It's My Fault:

Alexis laid in her bed worried. Her thumbs pressed against each other back and forth as she stared up at the ceiling. Jaden didn't come back last night or today. She started to wonder if she should go look for him until the sound of a door slam interrupted her thoughts. She sat up on her elbow as she stared toward her door, hoping it was him.

The door opened and Jaden walked through. His eyes had changed back to their normal color than what they were at the duels.

"Jaden." she said in relief. She pressed her hand against her chest as she smiled.

He smirked back at her but not his usual happy smirk. It had seemed darker. Alexis looked a little confused as he made his way toward her. He closed his eyes, plotting about what he was going to do next. Before she could realize what was going on, his body came over hers. His arms pressed down on her arms and his feet stayed locked on to hers so that she couldn't move. The evil grin on his face started to scare even her.

"What…what are you doing?"

He could hear the shakiness in her voice with only made him chuckled quietly between them. He shook his head a little. Thinking she couldn't be so naïve to know what he was up to. "Don't act surprise Alexis. I'm just getting what you owe me."

"What's wrong with you?! If you want the money back, I'll pay it!"

Jaden started to laugh louder. His evil laugh and crazy expressions had really started to worry her. She knew that something wasn't right. "Come on Lex! As if you could pay me back! The way you flirt me, it's not like you don't want me anyway. I'm just giving you what you wish for."

He leaned down passed her face and started kissing her neck. His hands began touching her as she begged and cried for him to stop. She tried to push him off as much as she could but he was pushing his weight back on her. A rip was made in the middle of her tank top and on the side of her underwear by his hands. Through the struggle, the left strap of her tank top broke as she was trying to get away from him.

Alexis struggled and managed to slide herself from under him. Her body fell to the floor, hard. Pain had course through side of her leg as soon as there was impact.

Jaden was surprised by how she managed to escape from under him. Alexis slid back by her hands until she felt her back hit the corner of the wall. She put her knees up to her chest as she put her arms around them. Her head went down toward his knees. Inside, she was afraid of what he would try to do next. "Jaden…what's gotten into you?!"

Jaden started to snap out of whatever had control over him. He wasn't sure about what was going on. He put his hand to his head as he was trying to figure out what.

His eyes looked down toward the ground. Inside, something was telling him to go. He got up from the bed and walked out of the door. As he was walking, the spirit inside of him was starting to control him little by little again.

Alexis sat in the corner, still scared about what happened but she knew it wasn't like Jaden. After a few minutes of getting herself together, she had decided to go after him. This was something she had to find out for herself.

She traveled through the city alone to the dueling underground of Domino. There were a few people were walking around. She looked around but then noticed a duel going on. It seemed like the only one that was going on right now.

She hid behind a pole as best she could and looked over to see Jaden dueling with another man. There was a wild look in Jaden's eyes and they were starting to change colors. Alexis started to get worried as she could see he was being controlled.

Within a few minutes, Jaden finished the duel victorious. The man he was dueling fell to the ground, unconscious. Alexis had seen no sign of the man getting up. It looked as if the man was dead. She looked up to see Jaden still standing in place. The smile had never once gone away from his face.

Alexis stepped out and marched toward Jaden, ready to confront him. "Jaden!" she shouted out loud. Her fist baled in anger.

Jaden turned his head quickly to her. _"So I see you're back Alexis."_

Alexis stopped in place. Her eyes widened as she could hear a difference in his voice. "Jaden! This is not you and that wasn't you back there at the apartment! Don't let yourself be controlled again!"

Jaden smiled evilly. _"Controlled? You led Jaden out here to die. If I didn't take over him again, then his heart would've stopped right in the middle of a duel." _

Alexis looked down as she was starting to feel bad. She knew it was her fault that Jaden was out here. If he was going to die, it was going to be because of her.

"_You should be thanking me. I kept Jaden alive and made all of this money just to pay your debt."_

Alexis started to get serious then. She wasn't about to let Jaden be taken away."Okay I don't need it anymore so let go of Jaden! I'll start dueling on my own if I have to or I'll find some other way!"

A smirk came upon Jaden's face. The spirit inside of him was a little amused. _"Now that I have control of Jaden again, I don't think so."_

"Then I have no choice." Alexis firmly placed her feet on the ground as she released her duel disk. There was a determined look in her eyes.

The evil spirit inside of Jaden couldn't help but laugh. _"You want to duel me?" _

"If I win, you stop controlling Jaden."

"_But if I win, I'll send your soul somewhere worse than the stars where you can stay for eternity!" _

Alexis was scared about losing her soul. She wasn't sure if she had a chance of winning but she knew she wanted to save Jaden. She let that be her strength to fight on.

Darkness surrounded Jaden and his body was engulfed inside. Alexis started to worry but she remained in place, wondering what was going on. When the darkness had cleared, Jaden was gone but someone else had still in his place.

Yubel smirked over toward Alexis.

"What did you do with Jaden?!"

"He's fine. I just thought I would switch places with him so I can finish you personally. Jaden doesn't need someone like you around messing up his life."

Alexis growled at the comment but couldn't help but think it was her fault he ended up like this again. They set up the duel and started. During the duel, Yubel was not going easy on her. Alexis had managed to destroy some of her life points but it wasn't enough. Even though she tried her hardest, Alexis had lost the duel in a few turns. She stood in place, tired and worn out but sad because she had lost.

Yubel smiled after it was done and rose up her hand. _"Time for your soul to go to the depths underneath!" _

Alexis's eyes widened as she could feel her soul being released from her body. Yubel watched, pleased but then she felt something inside of her. The darkness surrounded her again. Instantly, Jaden appeared in place where she was. He blinked a few times. He had tried to gain control during the duel as he watched Alexis in danger but couldn't.

He had finally managed to gain control now but it was too late. Alexis's body was lying down on the ground. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale.

"Lex?!" He rushed over to check on her but she wasn't breathing. Jaden felt worse than he ever had before. He had lost someone very important to him. He picked up her lifeless body and walked out of the underground.

Jaden had carried her all the way to her apartment and laid her down on her bed. He watched Alexis's body lying down, thinking it was his fault. He wasn't strong enough and now he wasn't sure about what to do.

"_It served her right for interfering. You put your life on the line just for her but she does nothing for you in return."_

Jaden could hear the voice deep inside. Jaden clutched his teeth together as anger started to fill him. "It was you. You did this!"

"_Jaden. It was for the best. You would've lost your own soul because of her and you wouldn't have survived without me."_ Yubel's spirit had appeared beside him.

Jaden baled his fist together, tightly. "You did this! You sent her away! Bring her back now!" he demanded.

"_You don't need her back Jaden. Just let go."_

Jaden turned toward her quickly. His eyes were shaking as he had gone beyond upset. "BRING HER BACK NOW!"

Yubel just smiled. She knew that he wouldn't stop crying and demanding for Alexis. "You want her back so badly? Then why not challenge me to a duel? The stakes and rules are simple. If I win, I take over your body forever and if you want, I can send you where she is. If you win, I'll bring her soul back."

"Deal and this time, you have to go away for good."

Jaden walked back to the dueling underground. The place had seemed empty. Yubel's spirit went in front of Jaden and smirked toward him. By expression on Jaden's face, she knew he meant business and there were no times for jokes.

The duel between them had started. Yubel had made sure to play with her own deck she had made.

It was a tough duel. Both of them were losing life points as they were hitting each other with everything they had. Jaden was not about to let her win.

Jaden had managed to win with only fifty life points left. The last hit on Yubel had cause enough damage to destroy her life points.

"No!" Yubel cried out. She wasn't ready to leave. Yubel had disappeared a few seconds after.

Jaden stood in the streets breathing hard for a few minutes. Then, he ran back to Alexis's apartment without stopping. He had to make sure that Yubel kept up her end of the deal.

Jaden opened the door to her apartment. When he came back into her room, he saw that she was gone.

_

* * *

_

Where could Alexis have gone? I guess you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. If you like, let me know and I'll update soon.


	4. Mended

_Thanks everyone for waiting and stuff. Hope you like the next chapter. Plus to go ahead and let you know that this is the second to the last chapter so there's only one more chapter to go. Thanks._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Mended:

Some time had passed since Jaden seen Alexis. He found out that she had moved away after she returned back to Earth. For the time being, Jaden decided to go back home. He could understand why Alexis didn't want to see him but he was still worried about her. Some of the money she needed was still with him.

Jaden stayed at home for a while before he decided to go back to Domino City. He walked around, mostly hoping to see Alexis.

He looked over and to his luck seen Alexis walking in the crowd of people on the street. It was good that she didn't see him yet because there would be no telling what she would do.

"Alexis?!"

Alexis turned her head, afraid. Instantly, she ran off. Jaden called her name again before he ran after her. He managed to catch up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" she shouted out loud as she shut her eyes. She felt a little on edge being around him again.

"Alexis! I've been looking for you. I'm sorry about what happened." He looked toward the ground, feeling bad.

Alexis started to calm down but she was still a little afraid of him inside. Memories of what happened were still in her mind. She got loose from his grip. Her eyes traveled near the concrete sidewalk. "Jaden. Don't try and find me again." Then, she turned around and took off.

He stood there for a minute, continuing to look down. He wasn't sure about what he should do but then he remembered about the money he had. "Alexis!" He looked around but seen it was too late. She was all ready far away. He took off and decided to follow her.

A short time later, Alexis walked off toward a tall looking hotel Jaden had never been to before or seen. She walked in the interior and he followed behind, keeping out of sight. From what he could see, the hotel seemed fancy and expensive. Nearby, she stepped in the elevator alone and went up a few floors. Jaden waited until the elevator stopped to see what floor she was going to.

Alexis stepped out of the elevator and looked down toward the hall. Jaden had peeped from around the corner a few minutes after. She paced down the hall and knocked a few times on a door. Jaden continued to watch her from around a corner. The door opened but Jaden couldn't see who was on the other side. She nodded silently toward her mysterious host and walked in.

Jaden went up to the door after it had closed and pressed his ear against it. He was curious to know what she was up to.

Within, Alexis walked over to a waiting Chazz who was sitting on a bed. He smiled over at her. "Alexis. I'm glad you came. I'll be happy to give you the rest of the money. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Alexis smiled, thankful. "Thank you. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

He closed his eyes as he had something else in mind. "You can start right now."

She looked surprised. "Huh?"

Chazz stood up close to her, smiling. "You probably know I've been fond of you for a long time."

Alexis started to get a little nervous, wondering what he was up to. "That's nice Chazz but-."

"You don't have to pay me back just with money."

"Chazz-!"

"I'm helping you out. It's the least you could do to pay me back."

Alexis looked down at the carpet below her. This wasn't something she wanted to do. He came around to her and leaned closer to her face. She leaned back, trying to stay away from him but then she fell on the bed. He came over her. For some reason, she had decided not to get up. It was the least she could do as he put it. He grabbed onto the zipper of her shirt and started to pull it down as she kept her eyes closed.

When things had gotten too quiet for Jaden, he busted in the door, not caring what was going on. Once he realized what was going on, he pulled Chazz away from her down to the floor and held out his hand. She took it, sitting up. "You don't have to do this. I've been trying to tell you all along I had the rest of the money. I'm sorry about what I did." Jaden looked down again.

Alexis was starting to feel bad. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her but she was still afraid of it happening again. Even now, she could see the pain he was in.

Chazz stood up, starting to get a little upset. "Jaden?! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting Alexis away from you! She's your friend! Why would you make her do something like that?!"

Chazz started to get angry. "Stay out of this Jaden!"

Jaden helped Alexis stand up and they started walking toward the door.

Chazz started to get more upset. "Alexis! If you do this, you can forget about the money!"

Jaden looked back at him. "It's okay because she has it." Jaden walked out while holding on to Alexis's wrist.

Chazz growled under his breath. When he looked outside of the door into the hall, they were gone.

* * *

Later on, Jaden and Alexis returned back to her old apartment. They stood in the living room as Jaden looked around. The place didn't seem empty like he expected. "I thought you weren't living here anymore."

"When I got my soul back, I moved so you wouldn't find me."

"I'm still sorry you were hurt but I got rid of Yubel. She won't be coming back to hurt anyone again. I promise."

Alexis looked surprised. "How do you know?"

"We had a duel. If I won, she would have to go away forever and give you your soul back. If I lost, she would've controlled me forever."

Alexis smirked as she put her hand at her side. She shook her head as she closed her eyes. "You and getting into dangerous duels. At least you came out the winner."

Jaden sighed, relieved that he did too. "I'm glad too. Oh!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of money. "Here. This should cover the rest of it."

Alexis smiled gently. "Thank you so much. I don't know how to replay you. I didn't want to worry my brother by asking. Then he would know what was going on."

Jaden shook his head. "It's okay. Lex?"

"Hm?"

Jaden looked toward the ground. There was something he wanted to know. "Were you really going to sleep with Chazz?"

Alexis wasn't sure how to answer. She didn't want to but she wasn't sure about what to do. "I didn't want to."

Jaden smiled a little. "Good. You shouldn't if you didn't want to."

Alexis looked down as she started to remember. "Yeah."

Jaden looked at her. The expression on her face was saying what she was thinking. "And I'm sorry about what I almost did."

"It's okay. You weren't yourself that night."

He smiled. He could see that was her way of forgiving him. He strectched out his arms toward the ceiling. "Well. I should probably be going. It's all ready late."

"Go where? You have no way to get home right now. Just stay here."

Jaden looked surprised. "Really?"

"Come on. It's the least I could do after you helped me." Alexis started to walk toward her room as Jaden looked. She looked back when she noticed he wasn't behind her.

He scratched the back of his head. "Do you want me to sleep out here or with you? I mean beside you!" He groaned as he wasn't sure what to say.

Alexis just giggled. She walked over and pinched his cheek. "You're so cute when you get like that."

He groaned again. "You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah." Alexis smiled but Jaden just stared in surprise. Seeing as he didn't move, she started to lean in, nervously. Her lips met his with a kiss. Almost a minute later, Alexis broke herself away as she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have."

"It's okay." Alexis was stunned. He pulled her in close and returned the kiss.

"Jaden." she whispered. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. They walked over toward the couch, not breaking up their kiss. Their lips parted as she was lying down the couch and he was over her, smiling. A smile returned back from her as her feelings started to show. "I love you." she let a whisper slip. Inside, she knew she always wanted to say. In response, he just smiled gently.

When he didn't say anything, she removed herself from under him worried and stood up. She started walking toward her room, sad and a little embarrassed. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

Jaden followed her over and went in front of her which stopped her from talking. He pinned her arms against the wall with a serious look on his face. She wondered what he was going to do next. Was he going to turn her down or tell her what she had told him?

Then he just smiled. "I love you too Lex." He responded back. She was relieved as she smiled. He moved in and kissed her again. For a few minutes she remained pressed against the wall. They stopped kissing. The breath from their bodies had left them. Their foreheads were pressed together as their eyes were closed.

"So what do we do now?" he asked her.

"I always wanted it to be this way with you." she whispered. Their eyes met, smiling at each other.

He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it above her head. He leaned in and started to kiss her neck. Her eyes closed as she was starting to feel his lips on her skin. His hands reached down, searching for the zipper to her skirt. Her hands gripped under his shirt and pulled it over his head. They moved from along the walls and made their way to her room. She had closed the door behind them, not breaking up their kiss. Together, they laid down on the bed.

* * *

Morning had come around when Alexis woke up. She looked over to see Jaden turned to her, still asleep. She smiled. She was glad she didn't have worry about anyone coming after her anymore. Quietly, she got up from her bed and went into the kitchen. She found a few pans and started to cook breakfast. After she had finished, she returned back to her room to find Jaden still asleep. She smiled and came over to him. The bouncing of the bed caused Jaden to wake up. He turned her head and looked up to see a grinning Alexis.

"Morning sleepy head."

He moaned. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon."

He moaned again as he closed his eyes. His body didn't want to move.

"Come on. You got up earlier than this at the academy."

"All right. I'm going to take a shower first."

"Okay." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before she left. A few minutes later, Jaden got out bed and went into the bathroom. Alexis stood in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. This was the happiest she felt in a long time. As she was cleaning, she heard the door knob turn and the door open. She turned around. "Jaden?" The smile went off of her face and her eyes widened. A tall man with dark glasses and a black suit had went to her. She grabbed onto one of the pan and tried to hit the man but he knocked it out of her hand. She held onto her wrist in pain. The man stopped right in front of her.

Before she could scream, his arm wrapped around her neck. His other hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream as loud as she could but they were just mumbles. The man carried her to the other man standing by her door. Together, they left with her.

A few minutes later, Jaden walked out of the bathroom. "Lex? What did you cook? It smells good." He looked in the kitchen and then in the living room but there was no sign of her. He looked toward the door to see it was open. Concerned, he ran out of the door toward the rail at the edge. He watched as a black car drove out of the parking lot. "Alexis?!" Jaden walked back inside. He knew if he tried to run after her, it wouldn't be any use. By now, she could be anywhere but he knew that he had to save her before it was too late.

_

* * *

_

To be continued until the last chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.


	5. Search For Me

_First of all wow! Thanks for all the reviews, adding this story to your favorites and communities. I really didn't think I would get as much as I did when I first put this story out. I figured that I should update before Christmas since this is the last chapter. Anyway, I hope that you like the ending._

* * *

_Chapter 5: Search For Me:_

Jaden looked toward the floor, trying to figure out how he would find Alexis. He decided he couldn't do it alone so he thought of Winged Kuriboh. Winged Kuriboh's spirit appeared beside him. Jaden smiled as he was glad to still have Winged Kuriboh at his side. "I need your help. I need to find Alexis. Do you think you can help me?"

Winged Kuriboh nodded as he floated in mid-air. Jaden went back into Alexis's room and grabbed the case of money. "I know I'm going to need this." He ran out of the door along with Winged Kuriboh.

Jaden turned over to his partner. "Go ahead of me and see if you can find her first." Winged Kuriboh listened and flew off faster. Jaden continued looking around the city but there was no sign of her anywhere. He sighed after a few hours as he was out of breath.

As he took a moment to catch his breath, Winged Kuriboh flew back to him. "Did you find her?"

Winged Kuriboh made a couple of noises and nodded.

"Really?! Then let's go!" Jaden ran off behind his friend through the city.

Winged Kuriboh led him to a tall dark building. "So this is it huh?" Jaden was starting to get nervous. Winged Kuriboh made started to make noises, signal what was going on around the building. Jaden walked toward the building. He knew he had to save Alexis.

In the parking complex of the company, Jaden and Winged Kuriboh hid behind a pole. There were two men in suits waiting by the door. Jaden thought of a way to get through. "We need a distraction." he whispered.

Winged Kuriboh flew off. He started to make sounds which made the guards look around. They walked off and starting looking around the parking lot. Jaden ran off with the case in hand. Winged Kuriboh caught up with him and flew by his side. They made it inside the building. There weren't as many guards around as Jaden thought it would be. He looked around carefully before he went up in the elevator.

After the elevator had stopped, the door had opened and there was a sound that had signaled that the elevator stopped. Jaden waited for a few seconds between the doors before looking out of it. When he decided to look, there were two guards at the door. They weren't looking toward his way. He was on the floor where Winged Kuriboh told him and seeing the guards, it wasn't hard to figure out where Alexis was. "I need a way to get them away from the door or should I just go in and just tell them I have the money for Alexis?" Winged Kuriboh made a few sounds.

* * *

Inside the room, Alexis was sitting on a couch in front of a desk. Her hands were tied behind her back with rope along with her ankles. The man who was dressed in a suit that she had borrowed money from was sitting right in front of her. He smiled as his fingers were intertwined with each other. "I gave you a deadline Alexis."

Alexis looked upset. "I know and I have the rest of it but your guys took me away before I could give it to you. I was going to today."

The man closed his eyes as he just smirked. "I wonder how you got the rest of it. You had to have help."

Alexis looked serious. She just wanted to get it over with.

"Just tell me where the rest of the money is and we'll see about letting you go."

"There's no need." a voice said from behind them. Everyone turned toward the door and seen Jaden walking in with the case. The man started to get furious. "How did you get in here?!"

Jaden just smiled. "Don't worry about it. If you want the rest of Alexis's money then here it is." He put the case on the desk and went over to Alexis. He untied her hands and ankles. The man counted the money. He was impressed that it was there and even more than what he asked for. Alexis stood up beside Jaden. "It's all the money in there plus more. Now you can let her go."

The man rubbed one hand on top of the other. He was debating whether he should let the go or not. "Hmm… Kill them." Jaden and Alexis looked surprised but then started to get upset when more guards came in the room. They baled their fists together. "It's not fair! I gave you all of it! We should be able to go!" Alexis yelled out.

Jaden looked over toward her. "Probably if you gave them everything, they still might try to get more money out of you." He turned to the man. A smirk came on Jaden's face. "I'll make a deal with you. Let's have a duel. If I win, you let Alexis and me go free and leave us alone." The man smirked back. "And if I win, you both can die."

Alexis was a little worried at first but she knew that Jaden was serious and that he could do it.

"I have done some dueling in my day. You shouldn't be a challenge."

Everyone moved out into the parking complex. Jaden stood on the opposite side from the man with their duel disk ready. For a few minutes, the duel went on. Everyone watched them go back and forth destroying each others life points but Jaden came out victorious with most of life points left.

The boss sighed with his eyes closed. He was disappointed that he had lost and blamed it on not dueling for a long time. He told them to go away and left with the rest of his men.

Alexis sighed in relief especially since it was all over and walked away with Jaden. They returned back to the apartment. As soon as they walked in, Alexis wrapped her arms around him as a thank you. He smiled as he was glad to have her back. "Thank you so much Jaden."

He looked back at her. "It was nothing. Free of charge."

She placed her arms back at her sides. "How did you find me?"

"I had help from a friend."

She walked passed him toward the stove in the kitchen. "Breakfast is probably cold by now."

Jaden walked in behind her, smiling. "So? You have a microwave don't you?"

_

* * *

_

Well, it was a little short but everything worked out. Anyway, I hoped that you like the last chapter and I wish everyone a happy holiday! Peace, love, and read on :)


End file.
